


Beautiful

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Every woman deserves to feel beautiful.





	Beautiful

“Who’s that?” Rodolphus asked with a slight frown, they were sitting on the floor of the attic among a pile of ancient photographs Narcissa had found a few hours before. 

“Which one?” Bellatrix asked glancing up from the old photo in her hand. 

“That woman there.” Rodolphus replied, his finger pointing out the dark haired woman that had caught his eye. 

“Oh, I think that’s my great great great grandmother.” Bellatrix lifted the photo up to examine it closer, staring at the very beautiful woman in the picture, she was dark haired, pale grey eyes, flawless skin, slender and elegant. She was absolutely beautiful. 

“You look like her.” Rodolphus ran his hand gently over his wife’s shoulder and up her neck, lingering for a moment over the runic tattoo etched into her light skin. “Only you’re even more beautiful.” 

She turned away with a somewhat shy smile, the dark witch wasn’t used to receiving compliments anymore, a few weeks out of Azkaban wasn’t nearly enough time to adjust to all the things one had missed. Dropping the photo back to the floor with the rest of them she shifted closer to him and climbed into his lap, his arms instantly going around her and holding her close to his chest while she tucked her head under his chin. “Sweet talker.” 

Rodolphus chuckled lightly at the label she’d given him and shook his head, “I’m only saying the truth, baby. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

She didn’t reply, her fingers playing with a button on his shirt, he couldn’t see it but she was smiling. Bellatrix might have been a warrior, a battle hardened solider and surviver of one of the most terrifying places on earth, but she still a woman and every woman deserves to feel beautiful.


End file.
